


The First Snowfall

by yoohankim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohankim/pseuds/yoohankim
Summary: In which Akaashi Keiji will finally reveal his feelings for his best friend, Bokuto Koutarou.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The First Snowfall

**_EIGHT MONTHS AGO_ **

Akaashi was a nice guy. He did what he was supposed to do and went on his way. He was organized, he planned plenty of aspects in his life and made sure he succeeded in achieving them. He knew life could always break and ruin his ideas for his life, however, he never knew that falling in love with his best friend could be part of that.

He had his indifferent expression plastered on his face like he always did. He couldn’t show how nervous or panicked he was when the love of his life, Bokuto Koutarou, was heading in his direction.

“Akaashi!”

A smile immediately came upon his face, well, to him it was. He can’t believe that seeing his best friend could already make his day better. It didn’t help that Bokuto was grinning widely at him. He hoped that confessing wouldn’t blow that smile away.

“Hello, Bokuto,” he waved at the other. “You’re late.”

Bokuto merely guffawed at him, “Don’t be so serious, you love me anyway.”

Akaashi knew he meant that as friends, but he couldn’t help it if his heart had skipped a beat after hearing that. Because yes, Akaashi  _ does  _ love him. He loved him even when he wasn’t always on time whenever they went out, but Bokuto always made it up to him by always cracking jokes, making him smile, and always being there for him when no one else was.

They began to walk towards a cafe nearby and found seats. Bokuto offered to pay for both of their orders, but Akaashi refused, not letting the other waste money on him. After all, Bokuto had already done more than enough for him, even if Bokuto doesn’t know that.

As Akaashi waited for the waiter to bring the food to the counter, Akaashi was thinking about how he’ll tell Bokuto how he felt. He wasn’t experienced in this kind of circumstance, so he was a little anxious.

He brought the food to their table and he started to bite slowly into his croissant, listening intently to whatever Bokuto said. Akaashi became a little more confident and happier. Bokuto could always make him feel better without even trying, which may be one of the reasons why Akaashi had started to fall for Bokuto.

Akaashi always attempted to make things a little better or easier for Bokuto, at first, it was because they were close friends, which they still are, but also now because Akaashi would do anything just to make Bokuto happy. Even if Bokuto would not like him back, at least he had tried.

Before they met up together that day, Akaashi had gotten Bokuto a gift to show his appreciation for his dear friend. It was just something simple and plain. It was a small, golden, volleyball keychain that he had custom made.

“We need to talk,” Akaashi blurted out before he could change his mind. “But before that, here.”

Akaashi held out the keychain like how he had held out his heart for Bokuto. 

“What’s this for, Akaashi?” Bokuto was confused, he didn’t think there was anything important happening that day.

“It’s just a token of appreciation,” Akaashi looked away, his cheeks slightly reddened due to the fact that he got a little embarrassed. He wasn’t used to being sentimental.

Bokuto just grinned at him and thanked him. He told Akaashi that he didn’t have to because he already knew how much they mean to each other, so presents weren’t necessary.

While Bokuto put the keychain in his bag, he told Akaashi, “Sometimes you surprise me, you suddenly giving me a gift is shocking, but thank you.” He chuckled. “Thank you for being the anchor that brings me back to reality, thank you for not giving up on me whenever I had questioned my skills.”

Akaashi could not believe that Bokuto would ever say those words to him. It was unexpected, but now he was certain that he must do it now or he never will.

“So, what did you want to-”

“I like you.”

Shock imprinted on Bokuto’s face, his smile slowly disappearing. Now, Akaashi was afraid. He was afraid that this was going to be the reason why their friendship was about to come to an end. He was afraid of no longer being able to speak with the man he trusts his life with.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto murmurs. “Can you… Can you give me time before I tell you my answer?” 

Of course, Akaashi felt his heart be torn apart a bit, but he knew this was better than what he had expected. So, he nodded and told Bokuto to take all the time he needed. 

“The first snowfall of the year,” Bokuto said. “If you can wait for me until then…”

If Bokuto had told him to wait for him for a hundred years, he wouldn’t even complain. Being able to spend time with the one he loved the most was enough, and if they could spend time together being more than friends, he would be more than satisfied.

“I’ll wait for you.”

**_EIGHT MONTHS LATER_ **

After his confession, Bokuto and Akaashi remained as friends and acted like what happened back then hadn’t happened, but both knew that when the first snowfall comes, Akaashi will finally know Bokuto’s answer. Since winter has almost come, Akaashi patiently anticipates the snow which will determine if something will happen between him and his best friend.

Akaashi looks at Bokuto’s face, admiring how loud he laughed and looks fondly at his wide smile. Bokuto was simply lovable. 

Then out of nowhere, the first snowfall of the year came down from the skies. He immediately looked at Bokuto, who turned to look at him as well, both knowing what that meant. 

“Wait for me, I have to get something, I’ll come back, I promise.”

And Akaashi held on to that promise. He watched Bokuto’s figure fade away from his vision as the person who held his heart walked away from him.

He waited. Minutes turned into hours. He gawked at the sky as it turned from blue to orange and eventually black. He became worried. Bokuto would no longer answer his text messages and the last reply he received was just ‘I’m omw back.’ from hours ago.

Where is he?

Bokuto wouldn’t bail on him, he wasn’t like that. Something must’ve happened.

Akaashi began to look for Bokuto, he went around every crook and corner of the area, he even showed a picture of Bokuto and asked people if they had seen him anywhere, but it was in vain. 

His best friend… was missing.

Days passed by, but still, there was no clue to where Bokuto could be found. Then, those days turned to months, everyone had started to lose hope, but he can’t. He has to believe that he was still out there somehow. He can’t be gone.

He kept searching for Bokuto. He never believed that Bokuto could be dead, he must be fairing somewhat well enough to survive because that is who Bokuto is. Bokuto is a survivor.

Then, one day, Bokuto’s parents called him. Akaashi and Bokuto’s parents had been staying in touch with each other just in case they found anything from Bokuto. They knew Akaashi and Bokuto were close, so they didn’t want Akaashi to be alone. 

They called him over because of something that they had found in Bokuto’s bag which they had just recently received from a witness who had said Bokuto dropped it on the road.

There was a locket for Akaashi.

Akaashi carefully opened the locket and saw that there was a tiny picture of them inside. He also a tiny piece of paper peeking out. He opened it slowly and found the words ‘I love you.’ written on it. It was Bokuto’s answer, but Bokuto was not there to tell him that. He would trade everything he had owned just for Bokuto to come back, he had to see him again, he just had to.

And he did. Three months later. Inside a coffin.

Bokuto was dead.

He was killed by some foreigners who had been kidnapping people all over Japan and had been torturing them for pure fun before placing their victims’ bodies in a body bag and throwing them in a river.

When everyone had left the funeral, he walked over to Bokuto’s grave and knelt down. 

“I’m not one to complain,” Akaashi tried to hold his tears. “But I can’t believe you left me like this. I didn’t know that that was going to be our last meeting. How could you, Koutarou?”

Rain began to pour while Akaashi’s tears fell down to the muddy ground. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have confessed so that you wouldn’t have been obligated to give me an answer, if I hadn’t done that, you would not have gotten a locket and walked away from me that day just to get it for me.”

It was his fault. It was his fault that Bokuto will never wake up. He didn’t deserve to die like that.

“I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, i hope you like it. it's my first try at fanfiction and i gifted this originally to a friend for christmas :)


End file.
